


翻译-Breaking Free (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “怎么了？”她低声说，轻柔的用她的大拇指抚摸过Alex的发线。她看到了Alex先前给她的那个笑容，而后她便感到Alex的嘴唇缓缓张开，轻柔的，对着她耳语。Nikita听到了一句话，一句几分钟前她才说过的话。
Relationships: Nikita Mears & Alexandra Udinov, Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 2





	翻译-Breaking Free (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking Free](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650236) by ForeverH0pe. 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

Breaking Free

“Alex — Alex！！看着我！！！”

Nikita听见自己惊恐的声音在她耳边一遍遍的重复，随着自己的身体因震惊而战栗，她的心跳开始急剧加速，所有荒谬的可能也开始在她一向理智的脑中叫嚣着旋转。

她用尽全力按着她搭档的肩膀，希望能从她面前女孩的眼中看到一丝丝的不适以便她可以把握好她的力度，但她失望了——Alex的脸上充斥着震惊与恐惧，她婴儿般纯净的蓝色眼睛已经没有任何的聚焦，只是绝望地瞪着前方。

Nikita竭力的忽略掉源源不断的从自己的指缝间流过的大量鲜血所带给自己的不适和惊恐，说服自己集中全部的注意力为她面前的女孩儿止血。但她被铐住的双手却让Alex的情况变得更加糟糕，尽管她知道，她可以轻松的摆脱这个为了更好扮演她的囚徒身份而戴上的手铐，但她却不敢放松任何对伤口所施加的压力。子弹恰好擦过Alex穿的狱警所用的防弹背心上，完全穿过了Alex的肩膀，就她所能看到的，伤口是完全穿透性的，但这大量的失血量让她觉得子弹可能切过了什么主血管，而现在，她身上的囚服已经被鲜血染成了可怕的暗红色。

“Alex！Alex！看着我！求你！”Nikita重复道，但Alex没有表示出任何听到或识别到她声音的迹象，Nikita开始感到绝望，她轻轻的摇晃着Alex 的身体，试图引起她的注意，同时小心的不让自己的动作带给Alex更多的伤害。她也曾处于这样的状态下，她知道，在这样的状态下，人很容易休克并会大大降低生存的可能性。因此，现在她需要Alex集中注意力。但以Alex现在失血的速度，想让她一直保持清醒撑到Michael他们赶来基本上是一项不可能的任务。

他们离这里的距离其实并不远，他们正在集合点等待着她和Alex带着Mia通过停在监狱后的运送犯人所用的卡车从监狱中逃出。本来的计划应该是她们会在不被任何人发现的情况下悄悄溜出，但现在，这个计划已是完全不可能实现的了。

当年轻的俄国女孩终于感觉到了她给其受伤的肩膀施加压力所带来的疼痛并开始微微的挣扎时，Nikita迅速低头并欣慰的终于看到Alex的眼睛开始有了神采，她微微松了一口气。然后，她才发现，她甚至一直紧张得忘记了呼吸。

“Alex，我需要你保持清醒，行么？”Nikita对她面前的女孩儿低语道，尽力不让自己哽咽，但当她看到Alex只能轻轻地对她点头却不能组织起任何有效的语言的那一瞬间，她差点便无法抑制住眼中的泪水，Alex无助的表情几乎是萦绕在了她大脑的每一部分。

“嘿，这里，我需要你自己压住伤口一会儿，直到我摆脱这该死的手铐。”Nikita轻轻地握住并提起Alex颤抖的手放在伤口上，她轻轻的用力以图确保伤口已被压住，而后她迅速的扭动着她的双手让自己从手铐中脱离出来，随即她又立刻用她的一只手按住Alex的手并向下压，一半是为了止血，另一半则是为了让自己宽心。

“Niki，Michael在来的路上了，大约10分钟。” Birkhoff的声音从耳机中传来，带着他一向的轻松语调。

“救援在路上了Alex。”Nikita对着Alex低语，尽力使自己的语调平稳而令人安心。她抚摸着Alex苍白的脸颊，在她的脸上留下了暗红色的血迹，这瞬间让她的胃狠狠的抽搐了一下。在Nikita温柔的抚慰下，Alex舒心的闭上眼睛，但又在几秒钟后强迫自己睁开，她知道自己需要集中精神保持清醒，她看着Nikita的脸，并意识到她面前这位女杀手的脸上几乎是满满的惊恐。

“…看起来有多严重？”她已经无法正确的组织她的语言，说完后她开始猛烈的咳嗽。

“Alex你会没事的，你会没事的。”Nikita再次向她保证，更多的则是为了宽慰自己。她再次检查了Alex的身体，低声诅咒了Alex身上穿着的狱警制服，那背心的厚度让她无法给Alex的伤处足够的压力。

“Alex，我们需要把外面这件背心脱下来…”她在Alex的耳边低语，用她颤抖的手摸索着背心前面的扣针。她也诅咒着自己，她本不应该在面对Mia那把上膛的枪时花那么多的时间犹豫，但现在，让自己保持绝对冷静把背心的前扣解开似乎是一项更加无法完成的任务。

“Niki你们得离开那儿！！我从无线频道中听到有人听到了这里的枪声，狱警正从北方向你们的位置赶来！！” Birkhoff绝望的声音在Nikita的脑中像野火一样游荡。

“Shit…Alex现在完全不能移动！！”她发出嘶嘶的声音，回头看着她们和Mia刚从监狱中逃出来的那条路，她们现在的位置太显眼了，致使她们对于任何有武装的人来说都是极其易于发现和瞄准的目标。现在她们已经有了一个枪伤—她们不会再需要第二个。

“没事的…”Alex低语，向Nikita示意帮助她站起来。Nikita点头示意她明白了，迅速的转到Alex未受伤的左侧，她小心翼翼的将Alex的左手放在她的肩膀上，轻柔的帮助女孩站了起来。尽管Nikita已经竭尽全力不让她们有太大的动作而牵扯到肩伤，但Alex在移动瞬间还是发出了一声尖锐的吸气声，Nikita能感觉到她搭档的身体靠着她，在疼痛下轻微的颤抖。

“对不起Alex，我需要你为我，为我保持坚强。”（"I'm sorry Alex, I need you to be strong for me..."）Nikita哽咽着低声说。她知道，她曾在生死攸关的环境下多次对Alex说过这句话。随着Alex轻轻的点头，她们摇摇摆摆的向前移动，Alex的双腿虚弱的颤抖着，Nikita不得不把Alex的重量尽量放在自己身上。

当Alex将受伤的右臂前伸试图脱下厚重的防弹背心时，伤口被又一次的牵动了，她畏缩了一下，随即她立刻将背心丢在身后，而后迅速的将自己的手重新压在伤口上以阻止更多的失血。她的背心掉落在她倒下时所留下的血泊中，发出了令人心悸的微微的声响。

当外面的背心被脱掉后，Nikita可以看到Alex穿在里面的白色背心已有基本一半被血染成了可怕的深红，她看着眼前这一幕，感觉自己的胃在翻腾，她挣扎着不让自己干呕出来。

她努力的回过神，轻柔的带着Alex向前移动，她压住自己的耳机问：“Birkhoff，我们现在情况如何？”

“已经有守卫从离你们很近的地方赶来了，你们最好的选择是继续向前走出去到停车的地方，Michael会在大约六分钟后与你们在那儿汇合。”Birkhoff那似乎万年不变的冷静声音从耳机中传来，Nikita甚至可以听到他疯狂而有韵律的敲击着键盘的声音。Birkhoff看不到这里的实际情况，不然Nikita可以打赌，他绝对不可能在现在的状态下保持如此的冷静。

“你说的计划不会把我们完全暴露在前方守卫面前么？一旦出去后，外面没有任何掩体。而且我相信如果他们一旦通过无线频道交流后，肯定会知道我们一定会从那道门通过。”Nikita发出嘶嘶的声音，Alex正蹒跚而颤抖的向前移动，Nikita加大了扶住Alex的力度，以防她会倒地而造成更大的伤害。

“所以你们得尽快，外面有几辆卡车，有一辆正好就停在你们即将到达的出口，那几辆卡车可以为你们提供掩护，让你们撑到Michael和其它人赶来。前门已经被关闭了，但我想Division的卡车可以冲破那道门。”Birkhoff迅速的建议，声音也透露出了丝丝的紧张。她们如果想完好无损的从这里走出，她们需要拿捏好时间，而在如此紧的时间下，想要把重伤的Alex送到Division的卡车上会是一项极其棘手的任务。

“她现在状况如何？”Birkhoff迅速的问道，他的声音中充斥着担忧和关心，Alex是他们这个巨大家庭中的一部分，而且是很重要的一部分。

“很糟糕。”Nikita低声回答，同时竭力的让她的搭档尽量站直，她回头转向她旁边的女孩，同时迅速的观察她们身后是否已经有守卫赶来。

“你准备好了么？”Nikita问道。她们停在了通向停车场的门后，这对她们来说都将是巨大的挑战，她们在接下来的几秒内将会完全的暴露。一旦她打开了这道门，狱警们便会知道她们的确切位置而后她们便会遭遇攻击。她们本身的掩饰不会起到任何作用，特别是Nikita自己还穿着囚服。

“难道我有其他的选择么？”Alex喘息着，偏过头希望给她的老师一个短暂调侃的笑容，但随着一阵彻骨的疼痛直直从肩膀传到整个手臂，她看起来更像是在做着某种撇脚的鬼脸。

“放松Alex…”Nikita低声说，将Alex抱得更紧了，她将自己的手环在Alex的腰间以便更好的支撑着她。每当她看着她身旁女孩惨白的脸容时，她知道，对她们两人来说，接下来直到Michael到达的这六分钟将会无比的难熬。

这时在她们身后，门被粗暴的踢开，撞在墙上发出了巨大的声响，这声音让Nikita浑身一颤，她回头看到四个带着皮手套全副武装的狱警列着搜索进攻的队形从门内鱼贯而出。

“我们得立刻离开这里！！！”她绝望的尖声说道，踢开她们面前的门，强行将Alex推到前面催促她离开，同时她回头紧张的看着身后不远处狱警的动作。Alex挣扎着向前移动，令她自己都感到惊讶的是，她竟然控制住了自己因失血过多而软弱的身体，肾上腺素咆哮着席卷她的全身，让她暂时忘记了疼痛和颤抖。她知道自己不能作为累赘，她迅速的移动着，急切的希望确保身后Nikita的安全。

守卫们迅速发现了他们的目标。先前Mia放的那么多枪，足够使整个监狱的人警觉，她拿枪指着她们的时候眼里甚至一点退缩和犹豫都没有，即使她们刚费尽艰辛把她从监狱里面救出来并给了她自由。当Mia抢过守卫的枪时，Nikita知道自己当时一点都没有反应过来，直到Alex大叫用力推开了她，然后让她自己中弹。

Alex救了她的命，那时Alex没有一点点的迟疑、恐惧和对自己安危的考虑。那颗子弹本是给她的，Nikita想，而现在，却是Alex为它买了单。

她们迅速移动到户外，Nikita的眼睛迅速适应着刺眼的阳光并观察着周遭环境，她强迫自己移动得更快，一想到她们现在腹背受敌她浑身就开始止不住的战栗，她们现在像灯塔一样的显眼。

当她听到子弹射出的声音时，她条件反射的迅速躲避起来。她感到子弹嗖嗖的叫嚣着从她左耳旁射过，“Alex，这里，你可以做到的，这里。”她鼓励道，有些略显粗暴的把受伤的女孩扯过来躲在最近的车后面。这辆车长得和Mia逃离时所用的那辆车几乎是一样的。她们躲在车厢后，子弹打在车的铝制外壳上的声音砰砰作响，她们的另一边是一堵墙壁，这里是一个绝佳的暂时躲避点。

Nikita知道不管怎样，她都得在狱警把她们逼出藏身点之前解决掉其他的守卫，但她需要到一个巡逻队无法瞄准她的地方，刚才她们出来的门后便会是这样的一个绝佳地点。

她让Alex的背靠着卡车，以便让她轻轻的滑坐在地上。

“在这里等我一下。”她耳语道，抬起她的手轻柔的抓住Alex的左肩，希望能给女孩一点安慰和支持。

“我哪儿都不会去的Nikita…”Alex陈述道，她水蓝色的眸子对上Nikita淡褐色的眼眸。她感到自己的四肢都在止不住的颤抖，几近崩溃身体正在尖声发出抗议，而疼痛像锤子一般一遍遍敲打着她的神经。

Nikita点头，而后她靠着车站起来，迅速探头观察了下拐角处，她看到了她的目标，有三个射手躲在最近的监狱防御墙后，他们看到她立刻又发射出了一堆子弹，Nikita又迅速躲回车后，深吸了一口气，她强迫自己僵硬的双腿移动起来离开她所在的安全藏身处，迅速滚动到门后再次消失在黑暗中。

当她到达地点迅速站起抬头后发现追赶她们的守卫比她想象中的更靠近她，至少她还有惊讶的时间，她自嘲的想。抑制住跳回她刚才藏身的地方的冲动，她迅速向还没来得及反应过来扣动扳机的守卫发起了进攻。她打偏守卫拿枪的手，狠狠的一拳打在守卫的脸上迫使他180度转身，而后她勒住守卫的咽喉并死死抓住他的手直到他没有力气再抓住他自己的枪，她抢过他的武器，把他的身体作为护盾挡在她面前，感受着手上的金属给她带来的微微凉意，她心中稍稍松了口气。

其他的守卫绝望的向她倾射着子弹，她用作护盾的男人在他同事雨点般的枪击下咕哝着挣扎，他的身体渐渐变得沉重，无力的挂在Nikita的手臂上，Nikita 眨眨眼，准确的向剩下的守卫扣动了扳机。

其中两个守卫直直跪倒并躺在了距离她几米远的地方，她用完了手中武器的最后一颗子弹，她舒了口气并看向最后剩下的那一个。

她闪电般的丢掉手中的尸体和枪，迅速向前一脚踢飞了守卫的枪。他惊慌的伸出手，希望抓住面前这名女杀手的脚，Nikita闪身让过了他，抓住了他的脖子，没有丝毫犹豫地，她粗暴的将守卫的头扭向一边，在她毫无迟疑的用力下，她感到男人的颈部在她手下断裂，发出了恶心的嘎吱声，她向前丢掉手上毫无生气的身体，尸体脸朝下砸向了冷冰冰的水泥地板。她迅速矮身抓起地上的武器，而后优雅的站直。

“Nikita！坚持住！我们马上带你们出去！”Michael自信的声音从她的耳机传来，听到他的声音后，她长长的松了口气，在Michael说话时，她可以听到背景中的阵阵枪声，她知道他们一定在飞速通过监狱的检查点并不间歇的扫射着。

她得回到Alex身边。

“Michael，谢天谢地，Alex，她…”在对着Michael的时候，她知道她从不用关心她的声音有多虚弱，她也从不用掩饰她的脆弱。事实是，她正觉得自己已经在崩溃的边缘，但她必须坚强，为了Alex，若不是脑中还有唯一的理智在提醒——Alex需要她，她现在则已经会开始无法自制的啜泣。

“我知道…”Michael轻声切断她的话，安慰着她，提醒她，她可以事后在让自己沉浸在内疚的深渊中，现在，她得集中精力把自己和Alex安全带出险境。

听到她身后的声音，她迅速转身，在看到更多的守卫接近时，Michael带给她的安慰迅速消失，她低声诅咒着，向前奔跑，她需要回到Alex身边，在跑动过程中，她向身后毫无目标的扣动着扳机。

“Michael！！这里！！我现在就需要你！！现在！！”她对耳麦吼道，更多的子弹如雨点般从她身后袭来，险险地擦过她的身体。她只花了几秒钟便回到了Alex身边，低下她的头，等待着子弹的转向。

当她低头看到她搭档的瞬间，她感觉四周的一切都在淡化，一切都不再重要，恐慌填满了她的全身——Alex侧身倒在地上，她的手无力的围在膝盖处，她的眼睛紧闭着，她的皮肤惨败的吓人，她如此渗人的状态足以让任何人忽略她正在稳定起伏的胸膛。

Nikita抓住Alex，粗暴的摇晃着她，“Alex！！”她对着Alex吼道，摇晃得更加用力了，她再一次忘记了呼吸，直到Alex轻柔地睁开了她的眼睛，她低声咕哝了什么，但声音太小以致于Nikita完全无法听清。

“Alex你不能这样对我！！！你必须！！必须保持清醒你听见了么！！”Nikita已经完全无法抑制住自己声音中的颤抖和哽咽。她把手轻轻的放在Alex的下颚上，抬起她的脸直到她看着Alex的眼睛。

“你不能为我而死…你听见我了么？不能是今天！！”

她听到远处传来了轮胎尖锐的声音，她强迫自己移开看着Alex的视线，抬头寻找声音的来源。当她看到一辆Division装甲车飞速开向她们时，她的心瞬间燃起了希望。装甲车并没有减速，而是更快的开始加速。Nikita无意识的交叉着手指，祈祷着这两钛合金装甲的车能像Birkhoff计划中的那样撞开监狱的门。

她再次帮助Alex站起来，让她的手环绕着她的肩膀，Nikita先站了起来，但Alex的膝盖猛然一软弯了下去，差点让她们俩都摔倒在地。

“whoa！小心！！”Nikita快速的让自己弯腰下去撑住Alex的身体不致于让她滑到在地，她抬头正好看到Division的卡车撞上了监狱的门，门上的金属在与卡车的前杠相撞时便被无力的被撞飞开去，斜斜的飞了一段距离后落在地上。她似乎都可以看到Michael正踩着卡车的刹车，轻松地控制着正在打滑的车的方向，最后，装甲车恰巧轻巧的撞上她们藏身于后的卡车，停的方向正好为Nikita和Alex阻绝了射手的攻击，以便让她们轻松逃离。看着眼前一幕，Nikita为他们如此轻易的就闯进了戒备森严的监狱而震惊了。

她再次把Alex从地上拉起来，当她撑起这个俄国女孩儿的全部重量时，她感觉自己全身的肌肉都在发出抗议，她们蹒跚着向卡车前进，卡车的后门迅速打开，而后Sean从车上跳了下来。

“Sean！扶住她…”她吼叫着，低头躲开一颗射穿她身旁卡车玻璃的子弹，Sean轻松的抱起了Alex，向卡车撤退。 （原话是his muscles perfectly designed for such lifting…所以你们看，咳咳＞＜，Niki还是太瘦了）

“快！！我们走！！”Michael对着他们咆哮，毫无意义的通过乘客车窗向外的射手射击，因为他们距离实在是太远了。Nikita跟着Sean把自己丢进了卡车的后箱，拼命关上了他们身后的车门。Michael将一脚油门踩到底飞快的加速，车轮与地面发出了尖锐的响声，车开始疯狂的往前奔驰，Nikita用尽全力才让自己不致于摔倒。

在Michael小心的开着车向着他们已经撞破的门驶去时，Nikita可以听到子弹密集的打在车上并弹开的声音。她迅速前去帮助Sean，她把手臂穿过在Alex的肩膀后，轻柔的将Alex放在地上，失血的速度减慢了很多，但鲜血还是仍在源源不断的从Alex的枪伤中涌出，而Alex此时已经不太清醒。

“你还好么？”Michael回头，看着Nikita的眼睛，担忧的问道，他知道她的回答会是什么，但他还是需要问她，他需要从她的嘴中听到答案。

“我很好，但我们需要立刻把她带回去！！立刻！！”她大声说，同时Sean从医药箱里面递给她了一卷纱布，而后Sean把医药箱放在特制的小隔间离，Division每一辆装甲车都有这样的标志配置。

监狱其他部分的建筑从车窗飞一般的闪过，Nikita不需要，也不愿意把视线从Alex的脸上移开，她集中她的全部精力做好她手头的事情。她听见Sean低头对着Alex轻声的说话，他的手紧紧的抓住Alex的一只手，Nikita脱掉被血快染湿夹克外套，忽略掉她满是血的手，她伸出手，轻柔的拿掉Alex额上的警帽并把它放在一旁，她的另一只手用尽全力紧紧的压住已被血浸湿的纱布。

“Alex，求你，求求你…坚持住…”她俯下身低声耳语，泪水萦绕了她的眼眶。

Alex对她露出了一个虚弱的笑容，而后她轻轻的捏了下Sean的手。在她爱的人的环绕下，她感觉，一切的疼痛都不是那么的重要了，但她感觉实在是太累了，闭上眼的诱惑对她来说实在太大了，但她挣扎着提醒自己，她对Nikita保证过她会保持清醒，而且她知道，一旦她闭上眼睛，她便可能再也不能睁开。

“Nikita…”她低声说，声音小的基本无法让人听见。她忽略掉Michael的急转弯给她带来的不适感，她听见Michael正在无线通信上吼叫着要求救护队和一切药物要在他们到之前就做好准备。她忽略掉周遭的一切，集中她的注意力看着她上方的脸，她老师的脸。

她知道，即使经历了现在的这一切，如果再来一遍，她还是会那样做。她心中无比庆幸躺在这里快进入休克的是她，而不是Nikita——那个她生命中最重要的人。

Nikita再次俯身，将她的耳朵凑到Alex的嘴边，希望能听清Alex想要说什么，她看着Alex毫无聚焦的眼睛，感受着Alex的胸膛吃力的一起一伏，听着她浅浅而急促的呼吸，浑身一阵阵的战栗，她害怕，恐惧，她只差一点，只差一点点就失去她了，她不能失去她，在…她…的生命中，她不能失去她，绝对不能。（This was too close, she was too close to losing her. She couldn't lose her, she just couldn't.）

“怎么了？”她低声说，轻柔的用她的大拇指抚摸过Alex的发线。她看到了Alex先前给她的那个笑容，而后她便感到Alex的嘴唇缓缓张开，轻柔的，对着她耳语。Nikita听到了一句话，一句几分钟前她才说过的话。

一句，她剩下的这一辈子，再也不希望从Alex的嘴里听到的一句话。

“你要坚强，为我…”


End file.
